That's Not Me
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Naruto por fin cumplió su sueño de ser Maestro Hokage y ahora también es padre de dos hijos a los que ama con locura. Sin embargo los días avanzan implacables y conforme pasa el tiempo se da cuenta de que le falta algo que le impide ser feliz. "Definitivamente, este no soy yo." [NaruSaku]
1. Capítulo 1

_Buenas, la verdad es que llevo desde que terminó Naruto con la idea de hacer este fic pero por algún extraño motivo nunca me animaba a hacerlo del todo. La verdad es que perdí mucho interés en escribir sobre esta serie pero por algún motivo estos días me ha vuelto la inspiración y sentía la necesidad de dejar salir esta historia de mi cabeza._

 _Antes de empezar informaré que se trata de una historia NaruSaku que empieza un poco después del final del Naruto Gaiden (701-710) que pudimos ver en primavera. Obviamente habrá, de forma inevitable, escenas Anti-NaruHina y Anti-SasuSaku así que si consideras que esto puede afectarte te invito amablemente a no leer esta historia._

 _Y como ya sabéis, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Saludos y os dejo con el Prólogo._

 **That's not me**

 _Si ya tengo todo lo que necesito, ¿Por qué sigo perdido?  
_ _No soy yo, definitivamente este no soy yo.  
_ _Cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón duele.  
_ _Este no soy yo, no soy tan débil.  
_ _El amor debería volverme más fuerte.  
_ _Pero cuando te fuiste me convertí en alguien que no soy yo.  
_ _¿Por qué las lágrimas fluyen sin descanso?  
_ _Este no soy yo, definitivamente no soy yo.  
_ _Cada vez que pienso en ti me vuelvo loco.  
_ _A pesar de que quería cambiar, nada de lo que aprendí fue de ayuda.  
_ _Esta persona que no sabe amarse a sí mismo no soy yo.  
_ _La persona en la que me he convertido… no soy yo._

 **Prólogo**

Habían pasado doce años desde que terminase la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la Villa Oculta de la Hoja vivía una larga y prospera época de paz bajo el liderazgo de Naruto Uzumaki como Séptimo Maestro Hokage.

Las relaciones con las demás villas seguían totalmente intactas, la expansión tecnológica y cultural continuaba creciendo y no había ningún peligro a la vista, definitivamente eran buenos momentos para habitar el mundo ninja, algo que sin duda los Shinobi se habían ganado a pulso.

Aquella mañana Naruto estaba en su despacho trabajando junto a amigo Shino en los preparativos para el examen de Genin que se realizaría en breves.

\- Pues creo que es buena idea, hacer solo la prueba del Bunshin no Jutsu me parece algo flojo. – Le dijo el Hokage al profesor de la Academia Ninja.  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que usted suspendió dicho examen pensé que no estaría de acuerdo. – Le dijo Shino haciéndole reír.  
\- Pero en esa época yo era muy malo, los chicos de esta generación están bastante mejor preparado y estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas. – Naruto se puso algo más serio ahora. – Y por favor no me trates de usted… es violento.  
\- Pero usted es el Séptimo Hokage. – Respondió Shino como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
\- Somos amigos desde niños, es absurdo que ahora me hables así. En fin, estoy cansado de discutir esto con todo el mundo. – Al decir aquello frunció el ceño, después de todo tenia aquella misma conversación con todo el mundo.  
\- Como sea… ¿Cree que es buena idea hacer más difícil el examen? Últimamente Boruto ha estado desatendiendo las clases… sabe que su nivel es superior al de la media y últimamente no se toma en serio las clases… podría suspender.

Naruto suspiró, sabía que últimamente su hijo había estado distraído y ya no se tomaba en serio casi nada. Pero no iba a rebajar el nivel de los exámenes solo por el bien de su propio hijo.

\- Hablaré con él… intentaré hacerle entrar en razón. Pero si sigue así el único que saldrá perjudicado es él. – Naruto quería confiar en que su hijo fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender esto.

Shino se levantó del asiento, después de todo ya no había nada más de lo que hablar. Naruto hizo lo mismo para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. No había dejado que convertirse en Hokage lo acomodase en los privilegios de su título, especialmente con sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se dieron la mano en forma de despedida.

\- Hablamos otro día. – Se despidió Naruto sonriendo.  
\- Por supuesto, tenga un buen día Hokage-Sama. – Le dijo Shino antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Naruto cerró la puerta después de que el ninja del clan Aburame se marchase, nada más hacerlo la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó y dio un pequeño suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y vio la enorme columna de papeles que había en su mesa, aquel día se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

Desde niño había soñado con convertirse en el Maestro Hokage de Konoha, a veces se preguntaba si realmente todo aquello había merecido todo su anhelo. Era cierto que en aquel momento tenía el aprecio de todos, pero también lo tenía desde mucho antes incluso.

Al final no se había convertido en Hokage y todos le habían admirado por ello. Al final se convirtió en Hokage porque todos le admiraban.

De niño solía imaginarse al Maestro Hokage partiendo junto a los mejores ninjas realizando las misiones más peligrosas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, era aquella figura que debía ser una constante en la villa. Aquel que siempre debía estar en ella para poder protegerla.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había salido de Konoha para realizar una misión en los dos últimos años. La última vez fue aquella que fue a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha para tratar el tema de aquel extraño que decía querer revivir Akatsuki y tenía un pequeño ejército de clones con Sharingan.

Y ya hacía seis meses de aquello.

La verdad es que aquella pequeña aventura junto a las dos niñas, Sasuke y Sakura le hizo recordar un poco a su época de Genin. Quizás comenzaba a echar en falta aquella época en la que era un Shinobi normal y corriente.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en aquello y terminar todo el trabajo que había acumulado. Además, durante aquel pesado proceso iba recibiendo las constantes visitas de diferentes shinobis que entregaban los informes de las misiones que habían realizado y se veía obligado a felicitarles por su buen trabajo cuando en realidad por un solo día le gustaría poder cambiarse por ellos.

Entre algunos de ellos se encontraban sus amigos de toda la vida que solían animarle parcialmente aquellas tediosas mañanas.

\- Buenos días Hokage-Sama. – Le dijo una voz que conocía totalmente.

Naruto suspiró, aunque esta vez lo hizo junto a una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llamándome así, Sakura-Chan? – Preguntó Naruto mirando hacia la puerta, donde estaba su excompañera de equipo.  
\- Hasta que dejes de ser el Hokage. – Bromeó ella sonriendo.

Sakura ya no forma parte de ningún equipo oficial de Shinobis, aunque eventualmente solía realizar misiones con algún equipo que necesitase de un miembro o simplemente como miembro de un equipo formado sobre la marcha. Solía hacer unas tres o cuatro misiones al mes, Naruto se conformaría con mucho menos.

En su lugar, ahora se encargaba de dirigir en su totalidad la unidad de medicina ninja del Hospital Medico de Konoha, del que también formaba parte de la junta de dirección. También se encargaba de impartir clases en Ninjutsu Medico para aquellos aspirantes avanzados que decidiesen llevar su camino en aquella dirección.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó Naruto sabiendo que aquella visita no era para que charlasen dos viejos amigos, se trataba de algo relacionado con el trabajo.  
\- Veras, necesito que apruebes un pequeño aumento del presupuesto para comprar más material para las clases.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado con el que compramos a principio de año?  
\- Nada, solamente hay muchos estudiantes nuevos y no es suficiente con lo que tenemos, las clases se están ralentizando mucho. – Respondió Sakura para después suspirar.  
\- Vaya, ahora todos van a querer ser Ninja Medico. – Comentó Naruto bromeando.  
\- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. – Se quejó Sakura fingiendo molestia.  
\- Solo lo digo de broma. Dame eso y te lo firmo. – Añadió al final sonriendo y estirando su mano.

En menos de un par de segundos Sakura le entregó la petición y Naruto la firmó.

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo ella recuperando el papel.  
\- De nada, si es para algo bueno no me importa que haya que reducir de algún otro sitio. – Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

Sakura le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y se dispuso a marcharse por la misma puerta por la que había llegado. Aunque se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

\- Me alegra haberte visto Naruto. – Le dijo ella llamándole por su nombre, se le había hecho un poco frio que hubiesen tenido aquel trato tan profesional como el que tiene alguien hacia su jefe. Eran amigos desde la infancia después de todo.  
\- Lo mismo digo, espero que vaya todo bien por casa. – Le dijo después el Hokage sintiendo también que cada vez se alejaba más de sus amigos.  
\- Igualmente. – Respondió después con una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada. Sakura se marchó prácticamente al instante.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos extrañado mirando hacia aquella puerta cerrada un tanto extrañado por la forma en la que Sakura había terminado despidiéndose.

\- Serán imaginaciones mías. – Dijo al cabo de medio minuto para después volver al trabajo.

Las horas fueron pasando y poco a poco el final del día llegó. Cuando salió de la torre Hokage el sol ya hacía varias horas que se había marchado y la luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el firmamento.

Por la calle la gente le saludaba efusivamente, era el Maestro Hokage de Konoha. Aquello le gustaba pero a veces se le hacía algo pesado. Muchas veces no podía limitarse a pasear tranquilamente por la villa.

Por el camino de vuelta a casa se dio cuenta de que tenía bastante hambre, aquel día había salido un poco más tarde. Decidió que haría una pequeña parada en el puesto de ramen, de vez en cuando le gustaba hacerlo ya que era una costumbre que tenía desde niño.

Sabía que a Hinata no le gustaba que hiciese aquello ya que ella prefería que cenasen todos juntos en familia pero como aquel día se había hecho tarde no pasaría nada.

Teuchi y Ayame le recibieron con una sonrisa, después de todo era un cliente de toda la vida por no hablar de que podían decir que el propio Maestro Hokage tenía Ichiraku Ramen como su restaurante favorito.

\- Ponme lo de siempre. – Le pidió Naruto sonriendo a Ayame después de saludarles.

Quiso cenar rápido ya que tenía ganas de llegar a casa y dejar que el día terminase. Cuando llegó a su hogar cerca del barrio Hyuga pudo darse cuenta de que no había casi nada de ruido, cosa extraña entre sus hijos.

\- Buenas noches cariño. – Le saludó su esposa con una sonrisa al verle llegar.

Hinata se encontraba en el salón arreglando una camiseta de su hija pequeña que se había hecho un pequeño agujero, seguramente jugando en el jardín. Naruto se maldijo por no haber podido estar junto a su hija mientras se divertía.

\- Buenas noches. – Le respondió Naruto forzando una sonrisa a pesar del agotamiento mental, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa del enorme sosiego que vivía en su puesto de trabajo.

Se saludaron con un corto beso y después precedió a quitarse su capa de maestro Hokage.

\- ¿Y los niños? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a su esposa.  
\- Están ya durmiendo, hoy has vuelto muy tarde. – Respondió Hinata.  
\- Lo sé, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado. Me habría gustado verles. – Naruto parecía apenado en aquel momento.  
\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar? – Preguntó la Hyuga dándose cuenta de la hora que era.  
\- No hace falta, como era tarde no quería molestarte y he cenado en Ichiraku.  
\- Oh… no habría sido una molestia. – Añadió ella. - ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – Preguntó después.  
\- La verdad es que al final se me ha hecho largo, ha sido muy pesado. – Era irónico como parecía agotarse más después de estar todo el día sentado a cuando realizaba misiones durante dos o tres días consecutivos. El agotamiento mental solía hacérsele muy pesado.  
\- Vaya, un día de estos deberías tomarlo libre y pasar el día todos juntos. A Boruto y a Himawari les haría mucha ilusión.  
\- Pues no suena mal la verdad…

Naruto le dijo a Hinata que se marcharía a dormir ya, después de todo estaba cansado y no había mucho más para hacer antes de que terminase el día.

Se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, después se tumbó en la cama de matrimonio de su habitación y se dispondría a dormir. Hinata le dijo que iría cuando terminase lo que tenía entre manos.

Aquel pesado día terminó por fin. Aunque Naruto tampoco se quejó demasiado, después de todo había sido exactamente igual que ayer y seguramente mañana sería lo mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, mentiría si dijese que no es una de las cosas mas reconfortantes cuando se escribe un fic. Igual que los Follows y los Favs. Respecto a algunas preguntas que me habeis hecho:_

 _\- Pues como la mayoría de historias que yo hago rondará entre los 20 y los 40 capítulos aunque sinceramente no he pensado mucho en ello. Tengo una serie de sucesos clave y un guión base pero eso siempre se va rellenando despues._

 _\- Y no habia mas preguntas, no se porque pero pensaba que si xD Mirermione, imaginaba que el Rated M sería lo que mas llamase tu atención xD_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Era primera hora de la mañana en casa de los Uzumaki Hyuga y ya había bastante actividad en la cocina. Boruto y Himawari estaban desayunando, el más mayor debía marchar en breves a la academia y la más pequeña había decidido que aquel día ayudaría a su madre en las tareas del hogar.

Hinata estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, estaba preparando tostadas y café para su esposo aún no se había despertado.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó bostezando el Séptimo Hokage.  
\- ¡Papá! – Gritó eufórica Himawari.  
\- Hola cariño. – Le respondió Naruto revolviendo su pelo y después dándole un beso en la frente.  
\- Buenos días. – Le dijo Boruto con la vista hacia al frente y sin dejar de desayunar.

Naruto se entristeció por aquello, poco a poco su relación con su primogénito iba cada vez peor y ya no sabía qué hacer para intentar acercarse de nuevo a él.

\- Buenos días amor. – Le saludó Hinata tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente.  
\- Buenos días. – Le respondió Naruto tratando de dejar de pensar en Boruto por unos segundos y sentándose en la mesa.

Hinata le dejó al Hokage el desayuno a su lado, después de agradecérselo comenzó a desayunar ya que debía entrar a trabajar en media hora.

\- Boruto. – Llamó su padre.  
\- ¿Si? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
\- Ayer Shino me contó que últimamente no has estado rindiendo al nivel que se espera de ti… está preocupado de que no apruebes los exámenes de graduación. – Le explicó su padre preocupado y también con ganas de entablar alguna conversación.  
\- Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. – Contestó con desgana.  
\- Sabes que eso no es verdad… cuando yo tenía tu edad… - Naruto fue interrumpido.  
\- ¡No me importa lo estupendo que fueses tu a mi edad ni las grandes notas que sacases! Yo no soy tu papá. – Le dijo su hijo molesto.

La mirada de Naruto se entristeció por segundos.

\- ¡No le hables así a tu padre! – Le regañó Hinata Hyuga.  
\- Mamá… yo… - Dijo sintiéndose algo mal por haberla hecho enfadar a ella.  
\- Cuando yo tenía tu edad… - Repitió Naruto mirando hacia su desayuno. – Era un inútil incapaz de aprobar ningún examen, me convertí en Genin por un milagro. Tú tienes mucho talento… un talento que me habría encantado tener de pequeño. Lo único que te pido es que no lo desaproveches.

Se hizo un pequeño e incómodo silencio en la familia Uzumaki, Naruto decidió continuar desayunando ya que si no se le acabaría echando la hora encima y no quería volver a ganarse el reproche de Shikamaru.

\- Estoy segura de que Boruto terminará aprobando con una gran nota al final. No te preocupes cariño. – Respondió Hinata tratando de interceder por su hijo y también para demostrarle que confiaba plenamente en él.

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto, Naruto terminó de desayunar y se despidió de su familia para embarcarse en un nuevo y emocionante día como Hokage de Konoha.

Media hora después Boruto empezaba a prepararse para ir a clase. Se vistió con su ropa negra con algunos toques rosas en el interior. Algunas veces en clase se habían burlado de él por ello, personalmente le daba bastante igual que considerasen que era un color para chicas. A él le gustaba.

\- Buenos días Boruto. – Le saludó Mitsuki, que se lo había encontrado cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la academia.  
\- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó con un aire algo deprimido.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar contento.  
\- No, no me pasa nada. Mis padres me han echado la bronca nada más. – Respondió sin dar demasiados detalles.

Llegaron al recinto de la academia.

\- ¡Anda anímate! – Le dijo Mitsuki dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. - ¡Dentro de poco seremos Shinobis!

Mitsuki comenzó a correr hacia clases, todos sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados últimamente ante la idea de la llegada del fin de curso. Boruto no compartía ese sentimiento.

\- "¿Y porque todos dan por hecho que yo deseo convertirme en ninja?" – Se preguntó a si mismo quedándose quieto ante la academia.

Suspiró y, resignado, comenzó a caminar hacia su interior.

 **-X-**

Aquel día Sakura había salido pronto de trabajar, no había demasiado papeleo en el hospital y tenía unas horas libres hasta tener que encargarse de las clases de Ninjutsu Medico por la tarde.

Al llegar a casa decidió que comenzaría a preparar la comida, Sarada no tardaría mucho más en llegar de la academia. Sakura sonrió al recordar que desde siempre su pequeña no había sabido como tomarse la idea de convertirse en Kunoichi pero al final, gracias al encuentro con su padre y a su pequeña aventura con el Hokage había logrado encontrar su propio camino.

Se puso su delantal y empezó a trabajar.

Estaba en la casa de la familia "Uchiha", era irónico teniendo en cuenta que el líder del clan Uchiha había pasado solo uno o dos meses en aquel hogar en un plazo de trece años. Al principio ella había adoptado el apellido sin demasiadas complicaciones, incluso lucia con orgullo el símbolo en algunas de sus ropas.

Sin embargo de vez en cuando no podía evitar parar a pensar si realmente se podían considerar una familia. A su hija siempre le decía que sí, también ante sus amigas. Aquellos pensamientos se los guardaba solo para ella.

Trataba de despejar su mente cada vez que pensaba en ello, sin embargo últimamente se había estado haciendo más difícil después de los dos días que su querido esposo paso junto a ellas hace medio año.

Cuando inició su misión todo era más sencillo porque se convenció a si misma de que en cuanto volviese a verlo estarían juntos por fin. Y volvió, y durante dos días parecieron una familia completamente. Hicieron todo lo que dos padres hacen y Sakura, feliz, pensó que por fin tenía lo que tanto había anhelado.

Pero Sasuke se marchó, de nuevo. Nada había cambiado. Seguía queriéndole y sabía que él también la quería a su manera. Seguía haciéndole feliz el hecho de estar casada junto a su amor de toda la vida. Pero ahora ya no podía pensar que la próxima vez que lo viese sería para siempre. Ahora había nacido una pequeña sombra acechante sobre su espalda.

¿Sería siempre así su vida? ¿De una forma u otra Sasuke nunca terminaría por asentarse totalmente en Konoha?

\- ¡Buenos días! – Gritó una voz desde la entrada de la casa que hizo que Sakura dejase de pensar en todo aquello.

La joven Sarada Uchiha fue directamente hacia la cocina para ver a su madre, si la relación entre ambas siempre había sido buena ahora era incluso mejor. La actitud de su hija había cambiado radicalmente en muy poco tiempo aun manteniendo su propia personalidad.

\- Buenos días cariño. ¿Qué tal en la academia? – Le preguntó cómo cada día.  
\- Bien, muy fácil. – Contestó ligeramente aburrida. – Creo que esta tarde iré a entrenar lanzamiento de Shurikens y Kunais.

Últimamente las cosas que hacían en la academia empezaban a saberle a poco a la menor de los Uchiha. A Sakura le gustaba aquel cambio en su hija, siempre había tenido un gran talento pero parecía que no tenía nada de decisión.

Y era tan sencillo como que había conocido a dos personas que habían cambiado su vida. Primero su padre, por fin había ocurrido aquel encuentro que tanto había ansiado la pequeña y por fin habían desaparecido todos aquellos pensamientos sobre si realmente su padre la quería o no.

Obviamente lo echaba de menos y le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Después de todo ahora sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría su misión y algún día podría tener a su padre al lado.

El mismo día Sarada también había conocido a alguien que se había convertido en una especie de héroe del que había obtenido la inspiración para encontrar su propio camino, aunque a Sakura no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo ya que Naruto Uzumaki siempre había tenido la cualidad de lograr cambiar a la gente para mejor y la misma Sakura se sumaba a la lista de gente que admiraba al Séptimo Hokage.

\- Si llego a tiempo de clases intentaré ayudarte. – Le respondió a su madre.  
\- ¿Cuándo me dejarás asistir a esas clases? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Ya te lo dije, primero tienes que ser Genin para poder apuntarte. – Le respondió su madre. – Aunque deberías esperar a ser Chunin por lo menos, no está bien que te satures nada más empezar tu vida ninja.  
\- No te preocupes mamá. Yo puedo con todo. – Le respondió ella alzando su puño.  
\- Eso ya lo sé. – Sakura sonrió por aquello.

Comieron juntas aquel día como intentaban hacer casi siempre. Después Sakura tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el hospital, le gustaba encargarse personalmente de la mayoría de clases de Ninjutsu Medico aunque le quitaba bastante tiempo.

Había clases todos los días de la semana y realmente solían ser muy flexibles ya que los alumnos debían compaginarlo con sus misiones personales. Era difícil asegurarse de que todos aumentasen su nivel de forma homogénea pero hacían lo que podían.

Sakura se fue sonriendo a trabajar, realmente poder enseñar todas aquellas cosas que ella aprendió de Tsunade y Shizune la llenaban profesionalmente. Sobre todo cuando pensaba que tarde o temprano acabaría legando sus conocimientos a su propia hija.

 **-X-**

Naruto estaba terminando los últimos detalles del día, hoy se había dado toda la prisa del mundo ya que le apetecía estar un rato con sus hijos a los que no había podido casi ver en dos días. Echaba de menos aquella época en la que aún eran pequeños y tenía bastante tiempo para pasar con ellos.

\- ¿Te vas ya Naruto? – Preguntó Shizune, que había ido hoy a echarle una mano.  
\- Si, ya he dejado todo el trabajo hecho. Podré salir media hora antes. – Respondió el Hokage.  
\- Echas de menos a tu familia ¿Eh? – Preguntó sonriendo.  
\- Si, ayer Boruto se enfadó conmigo… últimamente siempre lo está. – Naruto suspiró al decir aquello, estaba frustrado.  
\- Ya se le pasará, todavía no entiende porque su padre esta tan ocupado.  
\- Yo creo que si lo entiende, simplemente no le parece un motivo de peso. Creo que él habría preferido que su padre no fuese Hokage. – Explicó Naruto algo apagado.  
\- No te preocupes tanto Naruto, ya verás cómo hoy se le pasa al verte.  
\- Eso espero. – Naruto pareció haberse animado un poco después de su conversación con Shizune.

Se despidió de aquella mujer a la que consideraba como una hermana mayor y fue rumbo hacia casa. La verdad es que ahora estaba bastante contento ante la idea de pasar unas horas con sus hijos pero a la vez se sentía un poco a la defensiva por pasar un largo rato junto a su señora esposa.

Últimamente le estaba costando fingir ante ella que todo iba bien y que no comenzaba a sentir como la brutal monotonía de su vida lo estaba asfixiando lentamente. No quería cargarla a ella con sus problemas ni quería que se preocupase por todo aquello, no lo merecía.

Hinata parecía bastante satisfecha con la vida que habían construido juntos y Naruto no consideraba justo que ella supiese que él no pensaba lo mismo. Ella siempre había estado a su lado y siempre había hecho todo lo que podía por él así que en parte sentía que se lo debía.

Se detuvo momentáneamente en sus pensamientos cuando pasó cerca de un pequeño parque que solía estar vacío a aquellas horas, con algo de curiosidad se acercó un momento a investigar.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse que alguien había improvisado tres dianas utilizando algunos árboles del parque y estaba practicando el lanzamiento de Shurikens.

\- ¿No tienes suficiente con lo que hacéis en la academia? – Preguntó con confianza llamando la atención de la persona que se encontraba allí.  
\- ¡Hokage-Sama! – Exclamó algo sorprendida y sonrojada al encontrarse a Naruto allí.

Se trataba de Sarada Uchiha, la hija de sus dos mejores amigos. Se le hacía extraño pensar que tampoco tenían demasiada relación, aquella misión de hacía seis meses había sido la vez que más hablasen. La niña se parecía bastante a su padre y no era muy social después de todo.

\- Yo a tu edad no acertaba ni uno. – Le animó mirando las tres dianas. Casi todos los Shurikens estaban en el centro de los objetivos. – Aunque tampoco tenía un Sharingan. – Dijo después mirando a los ojos a Sarada.

La hija de Sasuke y Sakura tenía activado el Sharingan más básico en sus ojos, aunque ya eran suficientes para tener una mejora de su vista y sus reflejos.

\- Pues a mí me parece muy sencillo. – Dijo queriendo alardear sus habilidades con el lanzamiento de proyectiles. – Y eso que aún no termino de adaptarme del todo al Sharingan.

Esa última frase la dijo con algo de pena, Naruto entendió que nadie había podido explicarle como utilizar esos ojos con los que había sido bendecida y maldita a la vez. Quizás sufrir un cambio así en la vista podía ser algo más complicado de lo que parecía en primer momento. Aunque Naruto tampoco es que se viese muy capacitado para ello.

\- Quizás… pueda hablar con alguien para que te enseñe a usar tu Sharingan. – Respondió Naruto meditando.  
\- ¿Alguien que también lo tiene? – Preguntó extrañada y sorprendida a la vez.  
\- Bueno, alguien que lo tuvo. – Añadió pensando en el Sexto Hokage.  
\- No es necesario que se moleste Hokage-Sama. – Respondió ella, aunque se notaba que le hacía ilusión.  
\- Uno de mis trabajos es asegurarme que las nuevas generaciones aprendan todo lo necesario para ser grandes Shinobis en el futuro. – Añadió Naruto haciéndose el interesante.  
\- Gracias, aunque ya digo que no es necesario. Pero si insiste. – Dijo ella al final, Naruto sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería en aquel momento. Lo ideal sería que simplemente le enseñase su padre.

No podía negar que ver la admiración en los ojos de los niños todavía era capaz de hacerle sentir orgulloso. Además, por alguna extraña razón se sentía de una forma muy familiar junto a Sarada. Era perfectamente capaz de ver a Sakura Haruno y a Sasuke Uchiha cuando la miraba, debía reconocer que era la viva imagen de los dos. Ahora se preguntaba porque nunca habían decidido hacer nada juntos las dos familias, era un poco extraño. Desde que se habían convertido en padres se habían encerrado en sus familias, por no hablar de que ahora Naruto tenía demasiado trabajo.

Ver a Sarada le hacía recordar su época de Genin junto a sus antiguos compañeros y aquello le hacía sentir feliz y triste a la vez.

\- Bueno, tengo que ir a casa que pronto será la hora de la cena. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo o tu madre se preocupará. – Le dijo Naruto girándose.  
\- De acuerdo, buenas noches Hokage-Sama. – Se despidió ella.

Naruto volvió a encaminarse hacia casa, después de todo por ello había decidido salir pronto del trabajo. Dedicó unos segundos a pensar en Sasuke, no podía evitar preguntarse porque había escogido alejarse tanto de su familia. Después de todo una de las pocas cosas que llenaban su vida en aquel momento eran sus hijos.

Aunque últimamente ni siquiera eso le animaba, la mitad de los días llegaba tarde a trabajar incluso a propósito para marcharse a dormir nada más pasar la puerta. Si aquel día había decidido llegar antes era porque sabía que su hijo estaba muy enfadado.

A veces pensaba que todos aquellos sentimientos terminarían pasando y volvería a estar completamente feliz con su familia y prefería no estropear los lazos que los unían.

Por un momento se imaginó a su mejor amigo vagando por el mundo, buscando pistas, siguiendo rumores y enfrentando enemigos.

Por un momento sintió envidia.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Gritó al llegar a casa por fin, dejando de pensar en todo aquello.

Dejó su capa de Hokage en el colgador de la entrada y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, aunque no tuvo tiempo de llegar ya que al momento su hija pequeña apareció por el pasillo.

\- ¡Buenas noches papá! – Gritó su hija apareciendo rápidamente.

Ella todavía era pequeña y no veía las cosas de la misma forma que su hermano, obviamente echaba de menos a su padre pero no le recriminaba su ausencia de la misma forma. Naruto se agachó y para alzar después a su hija y darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? ¿Te has divertido? – Le preguntó a su hija.  
\- Si, mucho. – Respondió contenta y abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

Naruto se incorporó sin soltar a Himawari y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina llevando a su hija en brazos. Hinata estaba allí terminando de preparar la cena, Naruto pensó que debería haber avisado de que hoy era probable que terminase llegando antes que de costumbre, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado pasar un rato con su hija antes de la cena.

\- Llegas pronto. – Dijo ella, aunque no era un reproche precisamente.  
\- Lo sé. – Contestó Naruto acercándose a ella.

Hinata se giró un momento para ver a su marido y sonrió al ver la tierna escena que habían formado padre e hija.

\- ¿Y Boruto?  
\- Hoy se ha quedado a dormir con Mitsuki en casa de Shikadai. – Explicó Hinata.  
\- Eso suena a desastre natural… - Suspiró Naruto.  
\- Temari-San y Shikamaru-Kun me dan un poco de pena…

Por un instante Naruto se imaginó la cara de Shikamaru diciendo la pereza que le daba todo eso. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que Temari sabría controlar a las bestias. Después pensó que había sido mala suerte, uno de los motivos por los que hoy se había dado prisa era por él después de todo.

\- Voy a darme un baño. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Preguntó mirando a Himawari, la pequeña asintió.

La noche fue muy tranquila y calmada en casa. Naruto y Himawari se dieron un baño mientras Hinata terminaba de preparar la cena. Después cenaron todos juntos y un largo rato después decidieron irse a dormir.

Naruto acababa de volver del baño, Hinata ya estaba tumbada en la cama preparada para marchar a dormir. El rubio se sentó un segundo para preparar el despertador.

\- Cariño. – Le llamó Hinata.  
\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él sin girarse y mirando el despertador.  
\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó ella, no era la primera vez que le preguntaba aquello con ese mismo tono.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Seguro? Últimamente te noto algo apagado y… distante… - Dijo ella, su tono de voz sonaba triste.

Naruto suspiró de forma imperceptible para su esposa, después se giró y la miró a los ojos. Trató de poner su mejor cara.

\- Últimamente estoy… mentalmente agotado por el trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada importante. Todo está bien. – Mintió Naruto.  
\- De acuerdo. – Respondió ella, no parecía del todo convencida.

Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su cabeza, después le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches. – Le dijo después.  
\- Buenas noches. – Respondió ella.

Naruto se tumbó después en la cama de lado, mirando hacia la pared. Hinata estaba igual, ambos de espaldas. Físicamente estaba juntos. Pero por algún motivo parecía que un mundo entero los estaba separando.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

 _En este capítulo va a parecer que las cosas pasan muy rápido sin embargo es que simplemente necesito que la acción empiece a desarrollarse ya porque lo que va a pasar aquí no es nada con todo lo que tengo planeado. Y si seguía en plan "Lento" el Fic habria tenido 100 capítulos y tampoco es plan xD_

 _Espero que os guste :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Naruto y Shikamaru estaban en el despacho principal de la Torre Hokage, habían hecho una pequeña pausa para almorzar juntos. Contar con Shikamaru había sido de gran ayuda para el Séptimo Hokage ya que con su extrema inteligencia lo complementaba totalmente.

Sin duda se había convertido en su consejero más cercano y uno de sus amigos más fieles e importantes.

\- ¿Y qué tal anoche? ¿Lo pasasteis bien? – Preguntó Naruto mientras comía el almuerzo que su señora esposa había preparado con cariño.  
\- No sé, yo me fui a dormir pronto y bastante feliz. Creo que Temari tiene otro recuerdo del asunto. – Respondió riendo.  
\- Bueno, espero que los niños se lo pasasen bien. ¿Mitsuki también fue?  
\- Si, es un chico extraño pero parece que se lleva bien con nuestros hijos. – Respondió Shikamaru pensando.  
\- Me alegra oír eso, si todo sale bien seguramente haga equipo con Boruto y Sarada. – Explicó el Hokage, no era ningún secreto ya que ya había hablado aquellas cosas con Shikamaru y Shino.  
\- Será un buen equipo, y más con Konohamaru como Sensei. – Respondió el shinobi que manipulaba las sombras.  
\- Yo con que se lleven bien me conformo. – Dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
\- Te entiendo. Inojin y Shikadai se llevan bien. Chöchö es una chica con una personalidad… especial. – Dijo Shikamaru sin saber bien que decir. – Pero seguro que terminarán siendo buenos amigos.  
\- Y Mirai será una buena Sensei para los chicos, tuvo un buen Sensei después de todo.  
\- Tuve el placer de ser maestro de Mirai durante muy poco tiempo, se convirtió en Jönin demasiado pronto. – Shikamaru sonrió melancólicamente durante unos segundos.  
\- No digas eso, da igual el tiempo que pase. Siempre somos alumnos de nuestros maestros.  
\- Eso es cierto.

Continuaron con el almuerzo, lo extendieron un poco ya que a ninguno de los dos le importaba perder un poco de tiempo. En ese mismo momento Sakura Haruno estaba a punto de llegar al despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta y como había confianza no tenía pensado llamar, llevó su mano al pomo con la intención de entrar. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación de Naruto y su consejero.

\- ¿Tenemos algún mensaje de Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto poniéndose algo más serio.  
\- No, el ultimo es de hace poco más de un mes. ¿Crees que le ha podido pasar algo?  
\- No. – Afirmó rotundamente Naruto. – Si hubiese alguien que le hubiese podido derrotar lo sabríamos. – El Hokage parecía confiar plenamente en las capacidades de su mejor amigo.  
\- ¿Y cuándo volverá? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá de viaje? – Preguntó Shikamaru, parecía no entenderlo.

A ratos Naruto tampoco lo entendía. Sasuke tenía una esposa y una hija en Konoha y este había decidido que prefería estar fuera, de viaje en una misión que él mismo había decidido que debía hacer y que solo él sabría cuando terminaría.

\- No lo sé, eso depende de él. – Respondió Naruto negando con la cabeza.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y ambos pudieron ver a Sakura entrando por ella. Por la cara que tenía era bastante obvio que lo había escuchado todo. Naruto se puso serio por ello, Shikamaru parecía agotado mentalmente solo de pensar en aquella conversación.

\- Creo que es hora de volver a mis labores. – Shikamaru se levantó al decir aquello. Sentía que en ese instante sobraba en aquella conversación.  
\- De acuerdo. – Contestó Naruto con seriedad sin dejar de mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

Shikamaru Nara se marchó de la habitación, se despidió de Sakura aunque esta simplemente no lo escuchó. Naruto pensó que su excompañera de equipo se veía como cuando se enfadaba con él en el pasado. Aunque en realidad no lo estaba, solo estaba decepcionada y triste.

\- Sakura-Chan… - Dijo Naruto tratando de empezar la conversación. Aunque no supo que decir.  
\- ¿Sasuke-Kun está de misión? – Preguntó Sakura. Por su tono de voz Naruto supo que estaba afligida y dolida por tener que hacer esas

Naruto suspiró.

\- Oficialmente si…  
\- Oficialmente. - Repitió Sakura, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. - ¿Y qué clase de misión es una que el que la realiza puede terminarla cuando quiere? Naruto por favor, se sincero. ¿Qué está haciendo exactamente?  
\- Sasuke sigue recopilando información sobre Kaguya y la familia Ootsuki. Pero cuando derrotamos a Shin Uchiha hace medio año nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos vivir asustados por una amenaza invisible. Además durante esos años prácticamente no conseguimos encontrar casi nada de información.  
\- Entiendo… - Respondió Sakura sin saber muy bien que decir.  
\- Le dije que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. Le dije que él estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Terminé su misión y le pedí que volviese a Konoha con su familia y sus amigos.  
\- Y lo rechazó. – Concluyó Sakura al instante.

El Séptimo Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

\- Intenté disuadirle pero insistió en mantenerse en la misión. Le dije que la misión había terminado y le dio igual. Así que la mantuve de forma oficial para impedir que volviese a convertirse en un ninja renegado.

Una lágrima empezó a rodar por la mejilla de Sakura, acababa de descubrir que su marido habría preferido volver a convertirse en un shinobi sin nación antes de volver a Konoha de forma definitiva.

Se llevó la mano derecha hacia su rostro para detener esa lágrima, no quería llorar frente a Naruto. No otra vez. Este se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose mal por su amiga. Como siempre, le dolía verla así. Y como siempre, era por culpa de Sasuke.

\- Estoy seguro de que Sasuke te quiere, Sakura-Chan. – Dijo él tratando de animarla, y como si volviesen a tener 13 años aquellas palabras hirieron el corazón de Naruto.

Ese sentimiento de dolor se clavó en el corazón de Naruto y empezó a despertar oleadas de sensaciones y emociones que habían sido enterradas años atrás. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Naruto. Sakura aún tenía los ojos llorosos aunque ya no estaba derramando más lágrimas. En ese momento el Maestro Hokage comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sé que Sasuke-Kun me quiere. – Dijo ella sin dudarlo. – Y yo le quiero a él. Pero ya no soy una niña Naruto, lo que tengo ahora simplemente… no es suficiente. – Añadió con algo de vergüenza pero con total confianza hacia su mejor amigo.

Y en ese momento Naruto comprendió lo que le estaba pasando. Aquella conversación había provocado que en su corazón se despertase un sentimiento que había logrado apagar hacía ya muchos años, todavía seguía enamorado de su compañera.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Era sencillo, no sabía que decir para animarla. Deseó que un simple abrazo sirviese de algo. Ella dejó sus brazos caídos, aunque se dejó abrazar y apoyó su frente en el pecho de su Hokage y cerró los ojos. Sakura siempre había conseguido cierta paz y confort junto a su amigo. Dedicó unos segundos para lamentarse por haber permitido que se distanciasen tanto en los últimos años.

\- Lo siento… - Dijo Naruto de corazón, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo.  
\- ¿Por qué? Yo siempre supe que el lugar de Sasuke-Kun no estaba en Konoha… tenía la esperanza de que algún día simplemente prefiriese estar en casa con su familia. La única culpable de esto soy yo. Esto es lo que yo he escogido.

Sakura no se movió de aquella postura durante lo que duró esa pequeña conversación. Se quedó ahí con su rostro apoyado en Naruto mientras él la abrazaba. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. No sentía dolor realmente, era resignación y frustración. Algo en su corazón siempre había sabido todo aquello.

Naruto se separó un poco de Sakura, siguió abrazándola con el brazo izquierdo por la zona baja de su espalda pero usó su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro y obligarla a mirarle.

\- No digas eso por favor. Tú no tienes la culpa ni nada. – Le dijo queriendo calmarla.

Sakura hizo fuerza hacia la mano de Naruto, como pretendiendo sentir de forma más intensa su caricia en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien durante años y que ese sentimiento nunca termine de hacerte feliz. – Dijo Sakura tratando de explicar un poco como se sentía.

El Hokage primero pensó que era bastante lógico lo que ella decía. Siempre había pensado que ella era feliz con la vida que tenía pero si lo pensaba era bastante normal que fuese una felicidad agridulce que nunca terminaba de florecer.

Pero después analizó exactamente las palabras que Sakura había usado, sonrió de forma irónica dejando a la pelirrosa extrañada.

Naruto quiso evitarlo, no pudo. Algo en su interior le gritaba y le imploraba que se detuviese. Algo en su interior le rogaba y le obligaba a hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de besarla. Sabía que ella lo iba a detener después de todo.

No lo hizo.

Sakura se dejó besar, sin saber exactamente porqué y sintiéndose profundamente mal por ello disfrutó aquel gesto. ¿Tanto tiempo hacía desde que su esposo la tocase por última vez que un simple beso la hizo sentir tan exageradamente feliz?

No, simplemente se dio cuenta de que aquel había sido el primer beso que le daban sin haber tenido que pedirlo. Sin haber sido ella quien lo comenzase.

Al final terminaron separándose, Sakura se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando Naruto la soltó. En aquel momento no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Se lo que se siente mucho mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar. – Respondió él.  
\- ¿Acaso tu… todavía…? – No pudo terminar su pregunta.

La pelirrosa caminó hacia la puerta sin darse la vuelta y dejó un sobre sobre una de las mesitas que había en los laterales.

\- Te dejo el informe semanal aquí…

No dijo nada más, Naruto tampoco. Después de todo no sabían que decir. Sakura se marchó y el Hokage se quedó mirando como la puerta se cerraba, la miró durante dos largos minutos.

\- Mierda… - Susurró cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

Naruto se llevó la mano hacia su boca, había necesitado varios minutos para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Durante un instante solo pudo pensar en una persona, su esposa a la que acababa de traicionar.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento mirando al techo. Al verse incapaz de tranquilizarse terminó lanzando todos los documentos de la mesa hacia el suelo mientras lo acompañaba de un sonoro grito de rabia e impotencia.

 **-X-**

Dos horas después Sakura se encontraba en su despacho del hospital comiendo lo que había preparado por la mañana antes de salir. Aunque realmente no tenía demasiado apetito en ese instante.

\- Buenas tardes. – Le dijo una voz que en su mente sonó muy lejana. - ¿Sakura? – Insistió al notar que respondía.

Sakura se fijó en que Ino había entrado en su despacho y la estaba llamando. Se sintió algo estúpida al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Ah! Hola. – Dijo avergonzada.  
\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Sakura sabía que Ino siempre notaba cuando a alguien le pasaba algo.  
\- Si, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas. Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. – Añadió sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles.  
\- Entiendo. – Respondió Ino.

Sakura sabía que se había quedado con algunas preguntas. También sabía que respetaría su intimidad. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con Ino sobre lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.  
\- He hablado con Tenten y habíamos hablado de que podríamos quedar esta noche las chicas para salir juntas. Hace bastantes meses que no hacemos nada así. – Le dijo sentándose en la silla que había frente a la mesa de Sakura.  
\- ¿La chicas…? – Preguntó queriendo saber a quienes se refería exactamente.  
\- Pues Tenten, Temari, Karui-San, tú y yo. – Respondió Ino. - ¡Ah! Y Hinata. – Añadió después sintiéndose tonta por haberse olvidado.

Aquel nombre nubló todos los pensamientos de Sakura y se esfumó toda la ilusión que podría haberle hecho aquella salida de amigas. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Hinata a los ojos en aquel momento? Aquel mismo día se había besado con el marido de su amiga.

\- Esta noche no me viene bien… tengo que ayudar a Sarada con una cosa de la academia. Llevo varios días retrasándolo y le prometí que sería hoy sí o sí. – Mintió lo más rápido que pudo.  
\- Ah, vaya. Lo entiendo. Es una pena, no será lo mismo sin ti. – Respondió la líder del Clan Yamanaka.  
\- No te preocupes, otro día… espero que lo paséis bien. – Sakura forzó una sonrisa fingida al decir aquello.  
\- Claro. – Contestó Ino sonriendo.

Su mejor amiga se despidió y se marchó dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos. Apartó la comida a un lado y se llevó las dos manos al rostro para después suspirar sonora y pesadamente.

La tarde no fue precisamente provechosa para ella. Se pasó todo el rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía mal por Hinata, a quien sentía que la había traicionado. Se sentía profundamente mal por Sasuke… su marido.

Se sentía triste por Naruto por haberse dado cuenta de que de alguna forma él seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Se sentía furiosa con Naruto por haberla besado. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por haberlo disfrutado.

Le dio mil vueltas en todos los sentidos. Al principio pensó en ignorar a Naruto, luego se dio cuenta de que era una actitud infantil que solo empeoraría las cosas. Concluyó que lo mejor sería hablar con él para aclararlo todo y salvaguardar su amistad. Nunca negaría que lo que había ocurrido era un error pero por fortuna tampoco había pasado nada que fuese tan grave como para no poder pasar página.

En ese momento se sintió algo estúpida por haber pasado tantas horas pensando en el beso que se había dado con el Maestro Hokage. Al final se dio cuenta de que su vida no se iba a desmoronar como pensaba inicialmente.

Si, la próxima vez que viese a Naruto le pediría perdón por lo ocurrido y todo volvería a la normalidad.

 **-X-**

Eran ya las siete de la tarde en el despacho del Maestro Hokage y el trabajo estaba demasiado acumulado. No había sido capaz de concentrarse a pesar de haberlo intento, lo ocurrido durante la mañana junto a Sakura Haruno le había trastocado demasiado.

No era por el beso en sí, no era porque se hubiese dado cuenta de que aun sentía algo por Sakura.

Era porque había besado a otra mujer estando casado. ¿Cómo miraría ahora a los ojos a su esposa?

Era porque había besado a la mujer de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo miraría ahora a los ojos a Sasuke cuando volviese?

¿Cómo miraría a los ojos a Sakura ahora después de lo que había pasado?

Definitivamente se le estaba viniendo el mundo encima aquella tarde.

Todos aquellos pensamientos estaban haciendo que fuese imposible trabajar e incluso se estaba planteando la posibilidad de marcharse y dejarlo para otro día. Simplemente aquella tarde tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

\- Buenas tardes. – Le dijo alguien sonriendo y entrando en el despacho.

Y como un golpe de realidad allí se encontraba Hinata Hyuga que había decidido hacerle una visita sorpresa a su marido aquella tarde.

\- Hi… ¡Hinata! – Exclamó sorprendido. Toda la tarde preguntándose como haría para mirarla a los ojos y al final ella mismo le había obligado a hacerlo y por sorpresa.

Naruto se forzó a mirarla a los ojos e irónicamente al final le costó menos de lo que había esperado en un principio. Aun así sintió un vacío en el estómago como si le estuviesen retorciendo por dentro, sentía que la había traicionado completamente.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Si, es solo que no te esperaba. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente, por un instante pensó que había sabido mentir muy ágilmente. – Estaba distraído con el trabajo.  
\- Ah, vale. – Dijo ella sonriendo.  
\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó nervioso, había escogido el peor día posible para hacer una visita sorpresa.  
\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – Repitió Hinata algo dubitativa.  
\- ¿Eh? Si si. – Dijo de la forma más rápida posible. – Estoy algo agotado del trabajo, solo mira estos papeles. – Añadió señalando las pilas en su mesa.  
\- Pobre… - Le respondió tratando de ponerse en su lugar.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo, o al menos fue tremendamente incómodo para Naruto ya que no sabía que decir o hacer.

\- Solo quería decirte que esta noche saldré con las chicas, me ha invitado Ino esta tarde. Así que es posible que cuando vuelvas del trabajo no me veas en casa. – Dijo ella, al final había sido solo una visita de cortesía para informe de aquello.  
\- Ah, vale. – Respondió rápidamente. – "¿Las chicas?" – Se preguntó después a sí mismo. – Pues espero que lo pases bien. – Añadió al final forzando una sonrisa.  
\- Gracias, por cierto… como no sabía si llegarías pronto o no a casa he dejado a los niños con mi padre en la Mansión Hyuga. Así que no te preocupes por ellos.  
\- Ah, vale. Mejor… no sé cuándo terminaré. – Respondió mirando su mesa.

Hinata se acercó a él y se dieron un corto beso de despedida. Por un instante Naruto se sintió morir al pensar que en menos de doce horas había besado a Sakura y a Hinata. Era tan detestable que no era capaz de entender como había podido mentirle así de forma tan descarada y actuar como si no pasase nada.

Se despidieron, al menos Naruto sabía que no debería ver a Hinata esa noche ya que ella saldría a divertirse con las demás chicas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Sakura también estaría.

\- Me voy a volver loco… - Susurró cerrando los ojos pesadamente. – "Tengo que hablar con Sakura-Chan… necesito aclarar esto. Le pediré perdón y trataremos de olvidarlo…" – Pensó despues.

Ahora que se había despejado un poco intentó ponerse a hacer sus labores diarias como Maestro Hokage de la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas. La noche cayó rápidamente y Naruto aún no había terminado.

\- "He avanzado mucho… pero no creo que vaya a terminar." – Dijo Naruto mirando el reloj de la pared, eran ya más de las once de la noche.

Decidió que el resto lo haría mañana, quizás si le pedía ayuda a Shikamaru no tendría que quedarse horas extra. Recogió un poco la mesa y se puso su capa de Hokage dispuesto a marchar a casa. A esas horas no había prácticamente nadie en la calle, la mayoría de locales ya habían cerrado y la mitad de la villa ya estaba durmiendo.

Naruto atravesó la villa y llegó a uno de los puentes de madera marrón y roja que cruzaban el rio que dividía Konoha en dos. Se detuvo antes de llegar al ver a alguien en la otra punta del puente.

Se trataba de Sakura Haruno que se había quedado quieta igual que él, Naruto pensó seguramente ella estaba volviendo del Hospital y marchaba hacia casa ya que ella vivía hacia el otro lado. La verdad es que había sido una gran casualidad que se encontrasen.

El Hokage recordó que se había propuesto aclarar con ella las cosas la próxima vez que la viese y allí la tenía. Naruto no sabía que ella también se había propuesto lo mismo.

Así que dio un fuerte suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para ello. Después comenzó a caminar sobre el puente, ella lo imitó y terminaron juntándose en el centro. Cuando llegaron al centro se miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver la decisión de arreglar el error que habían cometido aquella tarde.

No lo hicieron.

Naruto llevó sus dos manos a las mejillas de Sakura, después comenzó a inclinarse. Sakura puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Naruto y la otra en sus costillas, acompañó el movimiento poniéndose de puntillas.

Y se besaron, una vez más. Después de haber estado toda la tarde pensando que había sido un error. Se volvieron a besar sobre aquel puente bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Buenas! Antes de empezar quiero hacer unas aclaraciones respecto a los comentarios que me habeis dejado._

 _1 - Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me ha sorprendido ya que son bastantes y me motivan mucho para traeros un capítulo cada viernes._

 _2 - Me gustaría aclarar que, como ser humano, soy total y absolutamente contrario a la infedelidad y con este fic no pretendo expresar que me parece bien. No obstante es simplemente una historia y bajo mi punto de vista bastante interesante. De hecho pienso plasmar mis opiniones sobre las infedelidades en los sentimientos que van a experimentar Naruto y Sakura a lo largo de la historia ya que es algo que los hará sentir muy mal._

 _3 - Este es especial para Joshy Nalu... soy un hombre xD Puede no parecerlo a veces pero la ultima vez que miré no era una mujer y espero que siga así mucho tiempo (Que no lo digo enfadado ni mucho menos, solo me ha hecho gracia xD)_

 **Capítulo 4**

Naruto y Sakura habían comenzado a besarse en aquel solitario puente, por suerte para ellos no había nadie allí que pudiese verles en ese instante.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando rápidamente y es que al haberse pasado toda la tarde pensando en el beso de la mañana solo habían conseguido sugestionarse al haberse repetido una y otra vez en su mente que, aunque incorrecto, el beso había sido demasiado satisfactorio.

\- Naruto… - Susurró Sakura cuando se separaron. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y hasta Naruto pudo notar como su pulso estaba disparado.

Después de todo él estaba completamente igual.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó triste y contento a la vez. Triste porque pensó que le pediría que parasen. Contento porque al menos conseguirían detenerse.  
\- No podemos…. Quedarnos aquí… - Respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Pudo haber dicho que tenían que parar, que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. En lugar de eso se limitó a expresar que no podían quedarse allí, donde pudiesen verlos.

Naruto bajó sus manos y las colocó en la cintura de la pelirrosa, después desaparecieron en un parpadeo sin dejar rastro de que habían estado allí.

Reaparecieron en el piso del Maestro Hokage, el que había sido su hogar hasta el día en que formó una familia con Hinata Hyuga. No había vuelto a darle ningún uso hasta aquella noche.

Tras un pequeño segundo para recomponerse del pequeño salto espaciotemporal volvieron a besarse al instante. Naruto sentía que si decían una sola palabra acabarían deteniéndose, que imperaría la razón y esa noche terminaría allí.

Por eso simplemente no dijo nada.

El Séptimo Hokage había dado ya rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos permitiendo que sus manos se moviesen libremente por el cuerpo de la mujer de la que había estado enamorado desde los cinco años.

De forma total y absolutamente egoísta había delegado en Sakura la responsabilidad de detener el desastre que estaban orquestando, él se había desentendido del todo y había decidido que se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos, después de todo siempre había sido aquel ninja que rara vez se guiaba por la razón.

Sin dejar de besarla se quitó la capa de Hokage y después fueron juntos hacia la cama. El piso era extremadamente pequeño pero tampoco es que necesitasen mucho más en ese instante. Sakura se quedó tumbada en la cama y Naruto sobre ella.

Junto a su capa poco a poco la ropa se les fue perdiendo en la intensidad del momento, el tiempo estaba pasando lento y rápido a la vez así que no eran plenamente conscientes de cuanto llevaban allí pero ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos y entregados el uno al otro.

\- Sakura-Chan… - Susurró él cuando por fin se unieron totalmente.  
\- Na… Naruto… - Respondió ella en un ahogado gemido.

El Hokage decidió callarla con un beso, después la mordió en la zona entre el hombro y el cuello. Naruto no era capaz de recordar la última vez que había sentido un deseo tan intenso, es como si algo en su interior le suplicase que, literalmente, se comiese a Sakura Haruno.

Sakura llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de Naruto para sujetarla y hacer fuerza para sentir aquel mordisco de forma más intensa. Aquella noche estaba siendo realmente intensa y en ese instante parecía que jamás se arrepentirían de lo que estaban haciendo.

Naruto podía sentir una profunda sensación de placer y autosatisfacción cada vez que recordaba que estaba tomando el cuerpo de la mujer que había deseado desde que entrase en su adolescencia, como si todos sus deseos más perversos se estuviesen cumpliendo en aquel momento.

\- Sakura-Chan… - Volvió a repetir. Aquella noche dijo su nombre más veces que en el último mes. Necesitaba repetirlo una y otra vez para sentir que aquello era real.

Aunque escuchar su propio nombre a través de los gemidos de ella era todavía más satisfactorio. Sin duda aquella noche estaba siendo memorable.

El tiempo estaba pasando de forma abstracta para ellos dos, pero como siempre todo termina pasando y la lujuria ciega y desenfrenada no iba a ser una excepción.

Sakura terminó tendida bocabajo empapada en sudor y tapada hasta media espalda por una fina sábana. Tenía la cara hundida en la almohada como si no quisiese ver donde estaba.

Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, completamente desnudo y con la cara apoyada sobre sus dos manos, aunque podía ver la habitación en la que se encontraba a través de sus dedos.

Dio un profundo y sonoro suspiro, después cerró los ojos con pesadez.

\- Esto ha sido un gran error… - Susurró el Maestro Hokage sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer que lo acompañaba aquella noche.

 **-X-**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba desayunando junto a su familia. De momento estaban Naruto, Himawari y Boruto sentados mientras Hinata terminaba de preparar los últimos detalles. El Maestro Hokage tenía la vista ida hacia un punto cualquiera en el infinito.

\- Cariño. – Le sacó de su trance Hinata colocando la mano derecha en su hombro. Naruto se sintió morir ante el contacto de su esposa. – Siento haber llegado tan tarde anoche, no pude ni darte las buenas noches.

Por fortuna para Naruto, ella llegó aún más tarde que él.

\- No te preocupes si… yo llegué del trabajo y me fui a dormir. Estaba cansado. – Respondió tragando saliva. – Espero que lo pasases bien.  
\- La verdad es que si, aunque fue una pena ya que Sakura-San no pudo venir. – Dijo haciendo que de repente Naruto cerrase los ojos con pesadez. – Espero que no te aburrieses mucho en el trabajo.  
\- No más que otros días. – Mintió después.

Hinata terminó de sentarse en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar los cuatro juntos como una familia feliz.

\- Esta mañana hay una reunión de padres en la Academia. – Explicó Hinata mirando a su esposo.  
\- Es verdad… me lo contaste la semana pasada. – Respondió Naruto sin dejar de mirar su plato.  
\- ¿Crees que podrás ir esta vez? – Preguntó de nuevo, Naruto suspiró.  
\- No me viene muy bien Hinata. – Le dijo mirándola por fin. – Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado de ayer. – Esto último si era verdad.  
\- ¿Pero no volviste tarde a noche de trabajar? – Preguntó extrañada porque quedase aun trabajo por hacer.  
\- Si, y aun así me quedaros cosas por hacer… más las de hoy. Voy a tener que conseguir un ayudante en condiciones… Shikamaru es un vago. – Bromeó después intentando desviar la atención.

Hinata rió, así que parecía haber funcionado.

\- No pasa nada, ya iré yo entonces. Creo que solo es para contarnos como irán los exámenes de graduación. – Respondió Hinata.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Naruto se fue hacia su habitación a vestirse para ir a trabajar. Cogió todo lo necesario y fue hacia la puerta donde su esposa le estaba esperando para despedirse como cada mañana.

Naruto pensó que siempre era igual, que todo lo que hacía o le pasaba podía decir como cada mañana o como cada noche o simplemente como cada día. Siempre lo mismo, se preguntó a si mismo cuando había caído en una rutina tan aplastante.

Sabía lo que venía ahora y no podía hacerlo en peor momento, pero no podía no hacerlo. Hinata no lo merecía. Se dieron un corto beso de despedida, como cada mañana. Al separarse Naruto pudo ver el rostro sonriente de su mujer.

En ese momento pensó que Hinata siempre se había portado muy bien con él, siempre había sido una buena esposa y siempre lo había querido. Ella no merecía lo que había ocurrido, ella no merecía la vil traición a la que Naruto la había sometido.

Se despidieron y Naruto marchó a trabajar.

Llegó rápidamente al trabajo y pudo encontrarse a Shikamaru en su despacho rellenando algunos informes que había dejado allí la noche anterior.

\- Ayer vagueaste mucho ¿eh? – Preguntó Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar los papeles. Aunque lo dijo en broma.  
\- Ya… lo… lo siento. – Respondió tratando de fingir una sonrisa.  
\- No te preocupes, lo he terminado casi todo. Para que luego no digas que tu consejero no hace nada. – Shikamaru había dejado hecho el trabajo que Naruto no hizo ayer por la tarde.  
\- Oh, gracias. No tendré que quedarme tres horas más esta noche.

Naruto se quedó de pie en el despacho y Shikamaru sentado en la silla principal mientras terminaba el papeleo. Realmente se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el Consejero Nara al notar extraño a su amigo.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Si! – Respondió nervioso. – No he dormido bien esta noche, solo eso.  
\- Ah… entiendo. – Por algún motivo pareció dudar por unos segundos. Quizás Naruto no sabía mentir y Shikamaru era demasiado listo.  
\- A veces creo que el que debería ser Hokage deberías ser tú. – Comentó Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema. Aunque si es cierto que lo pensaba a menudo.  
\- Tonterías, yo no daría la talla. – Shikamaru rió al decir aquello. – Yo solo puedo encargarme de estúpido papeleo… - Suspiró después.  
\- No digas eso, si no fueses tan vago todo el mundo podría ver tus dotes de líder.  
\- Quien sabe… es posible. Pero yo por ahora estoy bien así. – Respondió el líder del Clan Nara levantándose del asiento.

Naruto dejó su capa apoyada en uno de los muebles del lateral de la habitación, después se sentó en su asiento que Shikamaru había dejado libre.

\- Te he hecho todo el trabajo de ayer, asegúrate de terminar el de hoy. – Shikamaru era de los pocos que no había empezado a tratarle con un respeto mayúsculo, eso le agradaba mucho. Que lo llamasen a todas horas Naruto-Sama le hacía sentir que se distanciaba de sus amigos.  
\- Gracias Shikamaru, no te preocupes lo dejaré todo hecho. – Respondió forzando una sonrisa.

El consejero se fue hacia la puerta, después de todo él también tenía cosas que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo. Sin embargo se detuvo un último momento frente a la salida, Naruto lo miró extrañado.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si te preocupa algo y puedo ayudarte lo haré encantado.  
\- Lo se… gracias… Shikamaru. – Respondió Naruto de corazón. – "Aunque esto no te lo puedo contar… no puedo contárselo a nadie." – Pensó después.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió de su amigo, después se marchó. Naruto se convenció a si mismo de que no podía dejar de nuevo todo el trabajo por hacer, debía tratar de esforzarse y dejarlo todo hecho. Ya tendría después tiempo para maldecirse y comerse la cabeza. Ahora tenía una obligación con Konoha.

 **-X-**

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, muchos padres se estaban reuniendo en la Academia Ninja donde iban a tener la última reunión antes de que sus hijos se graduasen de forma oficial como Shinobis. Era una reunión bastante rutinaria y básicamente les iban a comentar como estaban de preparados sus hijos y como iban a ser las pruebas a las que se enfrentarían.

Estaban reunidos en la que habitualmente era el aula donde sus hijos estudiaban, Sakura estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la primera fila, por un instante tuvo muchos recuerdos al pensar que en ese aula estudió ella hacía ya muchos años.

Sin embargo esa mañana tenía la mente en otro sitio, estaba mirando la nada sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco el tiempo iba pasando y la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Le dijo de forma efusiva una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza perezosamente para mirarla, era su mejor amiga que estaba allí por el mismo motivo que ella. La absoluta felicidad que siempre irradiaba muchas veces cansaba a Sakura, especialmente aquella mañana.

\- Buenos días. – Respondió Sakura forzando una sonrisa.  
\- Que pena que no pudieses venir ayer, nos lo pasamos muy bien. – Le dijo sentándose en el asiento libre a su diestra.  
\- Bueno… otro día…  
\- Huy… ¿Y esa voz? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ino notando que su amiga estaba extraña esa mañana.  
\- ¿Eh? Si… solamente… no he dormido mucho esta noche. – Realmente aquello no era una mentira.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
\- Nada especial… - Respondió algo sonrojada y con la mirada ensombrecida. Sakura había mirado hacia otro lado para que Ino no lo notase.

Sakura prefería que Ino dejase de hacer preguntas, por suerte para ella las dos últimas personas que debían llegar a aquella reunión llegaron más o menos a la vez y venían hablando amigablemente. Una de ellas era Shino Aburame, el profesor de sus hijos. La otra era Hinata Hyuga, antigua compañera de Shino y la esposa del Maestro Hokage.

Sakura cerró los ojos con pesadez, probablemente era una de las últimas personas que quería encontrarse hoy. Cuando los abrió pudo ver como Hinata estaba caminando hacia ellas, el hueco vacío a su izquierda pronto sería ocupado. Sakura suspiró.

\- Buenos días. – Les dijo Hinata a las dos.

Ino le saludó efusivamente, Sakura la miró durante unos segundos mientras ella se sentaba. Se miraron a los ojos un pequeño instante y después Sakura los cerró mientras se preguntaba a sí misma como podría simplemente hablarle a su amiga mientras se callaba que la anterior noche se había acostado con su marido.

\- ¿Estas bien Sakura-San? – Preguntó Hinata frunciendo el ceño al ver que la pelirrosa no le había respondido.  
\- Si. – Respondió Sakura forzando una sonrisa, aunque fue total y absolutamente creíble. – Solo estoy algo cansada.

Hinata e Ino se creyeron aquella mentira a la perfección, Sakura se preguntó a sí misma como era posible que estuviese mintiendo tan bien a pesar del estado anímico que tenía en ese momento.

\- Bien, ya podemos empezar la reunión. – La voz de Shino calmó los nervios de Sakura por un momento.

Lo primero que hizo Shino fue dedicar un elogio general a todos los alumnos, el nivel de la clase había sido muy elevado y era posible que prácticamente todos se graduasen.

\- Debido a esto este año el examen será algo más difícil de lo habitual. Aunque totalmente asequible. Les pediremos que ejecuten el Bunshin no Jutsu y el Henge no Jutsu. Para terminar les haremos una pequeña prueba de lanzamiento de Kunais y Shurikens.

Algunos padres se quejaron, no entendían porque castigaban el buen desempeño de sus hijos con un examen significativamente más difícil de lo habitual. Sakura pensó que el examen de graduación continuaba siendo un mero trámite que cualquiera que cualquiera que quisiese ser Shinobi debería poder aprobar.

\- "Sarada habría aprobado este examen a los ocho años…" – Pensó Sakura mientras sentía como su orgullo de madre crecía.

Shino después les explicó que la Academia realizaría una pequeña fiesta de graduación para aquellos alumnos que superasen el examen. No había mucho más de que hablar.

Por suerte para Sakura, Shino le pidió a Hinata si podían hablar un segundo a solas antes de marcharse. Sakura se quedó junto a Ino.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café o algo? – Preguntó Ino, Sakura pensó que Ino lo decía de una forma un tanto extraña. Aunque quiso pensar que simplemente estaba paranoica.  
\- Quizás otro día Ino… he dejado muchas cosas pendientes en casa y hoy tengo que impartir clases por la tarde.  
\- Te tomo la palabra. – Respondió Ino sonriendo, tendría que quedar con ella otro día.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Sakura se marchó sin esperar a nada ni nadie más. En ese momento solo quería volver a casa lo antes posible. Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos el camino de vuelta a casa se le hizo muy rápido.

Al llegar se detuvo un segundo en el recibidor, se dio media vuelta y se quedó observando la foto de familia que se había tomado junto a Sasuke y Sarada hacía escasos meses cuando su marido volvió temporalmente de su misión.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en casa Sasuke-Kun? – Preguntó al aire a la vez que sujetaba la foto con sus dos manos. – Lo siento mucho… - Dijo después mientras una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla izquierda.

Y después de la primera las demás simplemente comenzaron a sucederse, hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no lloraba así. En ese instante sentía un horrible cumulo de vergüenza, ira, arrepentimiento y tristeza. Sin duda hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan mal.

Aquel estaba siendo un día horrible.

 **-X-**

A última hora de la tarde Naruto estaba terminando su trabajo diario. Aquel estaba resultando un día demasiado largo pero por fortuna al menos tenía el aliciente de que no dejaría nada pendiente. Además en ese mismo instante tampoco es que le hiciese una especial gracia pensar en volver a casa.

Suspiró por millonésima vez aquel día, después miró la comida que Hinata le había preparado aquella mañana. Cuando comenzó a comer al mediodía tuvo que parar, era incapaz de comerse lo que su esposa le había preparado. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin sentir nada al respecto?

\- "¿Y si se lo cuento todo?" – Se preguntó Naruto haciendo una pequeña pausa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese deseo nacía del mero hecho de quitarse la culpa de encima, con la intención de que simplemente ella lo perdonase y así no tuviese que sentirse tan mal.

\- "No… eso sería egoísta… si se lo cuento ahora solo lo haría por mí y no por ella… ¿Pero qué debo hacer?" – Se preguntó después.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y continuó su trabajo, el Hokage no podía quedarse paralizado por un asunto personal. Al menos era lo que todo el rato se estaba repitiendo. Ya tendría más tiempo de pensar en todo aquello en otro momento.

O eso pensaba él.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió en ese instante, alzó la vista rápidamente para observar de quien se trataba. Y para su desgracia era la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese instante. Naruto tragó saliva y trató de ponerse lo más serio posible.

\- ¿Necesitas algo… Sakura-Chan? – La pregunta la inició con entereza, aunque su voz se quebró cuando pronunció el nombre de la chica que acababa de entrar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un par de pasos hasta quedarse frente al Maestro Hokage.

\- Tenemos que hablar… - Dijo ella haciendo que a Naruto le diese un vuelco el estómago.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 5

_Bueno, dije que pondría los capítulo los viernes y ahora mismo es viernes a ultima hora así que he logrado terminarlo a tiempo xD Voy a responder algunos de vuestros mensajes antes de nada:_

 **Dovah del Norte:** Es cierto, yo mismo me doy cuenta de que repito mucho algunas palabras y expresiones concretas y hago todo lo posible para evitarlo. Trataré de estar mas atento incluso.

 **Joshy nalu** (xD): No era mi intencion hacerte sentir avergonzada pero me alegra que te guste mi historia xD Gracias por tu efusivo comentario.

 **0\. Kitty.0:** No creo tener la suficiente información sobre Sasuke como para saber que piensa de Sakura y su familia. Sin embargo si creo que me puedo poner en la mente de Kishimoto para imaginarme que es lo que intenta transmitirnos. Creo que realmente Sasuke si quiere a su manera a Sakura y en especial a su hija pero a la vez Kishi ha dejado ese Sasuke viajero que que bajo mi punto de vista es un punto negativo tanto para Sakura como para Sarada. Yo al menos ya he pensado mucho sobre la psicologia de Sasuke en MI historia ya que tengo claro que jugará un papel importante en la trama despues de todo. Mi opinion es que Sasuke realmente quiere a su familia pero a la vez esta demasiado traumado psicologicamente como para "disfrutar" de ella y conseguir hacer feliz a su esposa y su hija. Y lo mas seguro es que eso sea el Sasuke que intente plasmar en esta historia. No lo voy a poner como un marido maltratador que no quiere a su familia xD

 **Capítulo 5**

Sakura dio un par de pasos algo vacilantes hacía el escritorio del Hokage, Naruto pudo observar que su rostro parecía decidido y a pesar de ello Sakura desviaba la mirada hacía un lado. Pensó que lo prefería así, si ella le hubiese mirado a los ojos habría sido él quien mirase hacía otro lado.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez al sentir vergüenza, culpa y arrepentimiento. Cerró los ojos con pesadez al sentir que ya no podía mirar a su mejor amiga.

\- Tenemos que hablar… - Dijo ella haciendo que a Naruto le diese un vuelco el estómago.

El Hokage se quedó en completo silencio unos segundos, no fueron demasiados pero lo suficiente como para que la situación fuese aún más tensa.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

La pelirrosa inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Después expulsó todo el aire en un sonoro suspiro que provocó que Naruto la mirase, sus ojos se chocaron por primera vez de forma directa desde lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Ambos se sonrojaron por un segundo.

\- Ya no somos niños… - Dijo Sakura de forma criptica, Naruto no entendió en ese momento que quería decir. – Creo que podemos hablar de… lo que ha pasado… como dos adultos.  
\- Supongo que sí. – Respondió Naruto pesadamente.

Ella tenía razón, no podían dejar de hablarse y huir de la realidad para siempre.

\- He estado pensando y… los dos estamos casados… Hinata es mi amiga… Sasuke-Kun es tu amigo. Nosotros somos amigos. – Recalcó al final. – Creo que deberíamos…  
\- No decir nada… - Naruto terminó la frase por ella. Sakura asintió.  
\- ¿Para qué arriesgar todo eso si ambos coincidimos en que fue un error y que no volverá a pasar? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de sonar de la forma más lógica posible.  
\- "Un error…" – Pensó mentalmente Naruto. Parecía que trataba de convencerse mentalmente de aquello.  
\- Primero pensé en contárselo a Sasuke-Kun… pero me di cuenta de que solo lo haría para que me perdonase y no por nada más. Solo lo haría para compartir con él el peso de mi carga y de mi culpa.  
\- Yo he pensado lo mismo. – Admitió Naruto entristecido.  
\- ¿Qué es más egoísta callármelo y sufrirlo en silencio o contárselo para dejar de sentirme tan mal? – Preguntó Sakura, aunque parecía un poco desesperada.  
\- No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer. – Respondió Naruto.

Más bien parecía que Sakura trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Naruto suspiró y miró al techo de su oficina.

\- Si lo contamos… podemos perder demasiadas cosas… y solo por intentar sentirnos mejor. Soy tonto pero hasta ahí llego. – Dijo Naruto, a Sakura no le gustó escuchar que Naruto se calificase como tonto. Aunque pensó que había sido su culpa por explicarse tanto.  
\- Pero no puedo hacerlo de forma unilateral… si uno de los dos habla…

Sakura iba a seguir hablando del tema, estaba insegura y parecía que buscaba dejarlo todo claro, bien explicado y que convenciese a ambos. Naruto no quería seguir escuchándola e hizo un gesto con su mano.

\- No se lo contaré a Hinata… tu no se lo contarás a Sasuke. Ya está… no creo que haya que decir nada más. – Naruto sentía un nudo en el estómago y su garganta cerrada. Solo quería terminar con esa conversación.

Sakura fue a responder pero se mordió el labio y sin querer comenzó a llorar de nuevo, como había hecho aquella tarde. Haber estado hablando de una forma tan fría de lo que consideraba uno de los peores errores de su vida le había pasado factura. Ella misma lo había provocado alargando la conversación.

Naruto quiso consolarla, pedirle que no llorase. No lo hizo, sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- Me parece… bien… - Dijo por fin ella cuando pudo calmarse un poco.

El Hokage se llevó las manos a la cara. Pensó que todo se había vuelto demasiado difícil, se preguntó cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan compleja de repente. Había abandonado la aburrida monotonía para convertirse en un pequeño infierno de culpa y ansiedad.

Sintió que tenía muchas cosas que decir, una voz en su interior gritaba para que detuviese a Sakura. Para que hiciese que dejase de llorar. Una voz en su interior le imploró y le suplicó que dejase de sentirse mal e hiciese lo que realmente quería.

Una voz en su interior le ordenaba que hiciese aquello que fuese a hacerlo feliz.

Naruto consiguió hacerla callar y simplemente esconderla en lo más profundo de su ser tapada y ahogada por todas sus responsabilidad y todo aquello que consideraba lo correcto.

Sakura se levantó sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del despacho. Naruto se sintió como si se estuviese muriendo por dentro al rechazar sus impulsos y volver a su vida que no lo hacía feliz y que ahora se arropaba con un manto de culpa y traición que lo hacía todo aun peor.

La pelirrosa hizo una pequeña pausa antes de marcharse definitivamente, era algo que necesitaba preguntar. Aunque no lo hacía por ella o por Naruto. Lo hacía por su amiga.

\- ¿Quieres a Hinata? – Preguntó Sakura girándose un instante y al recordar algunas de las cosas que pasaron la noche anterior sobre los sentimientos de Naruto.  
\- Si. – Respondió sin dudar.  
\- ¿Estas… enamorado de ella? – Preguntó después con algo de duda en sus palabras.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se levantó de su asiento. Se hizo, de nuevo, un silencio bastante incómodo. Los volvió a abrir y miró fijamente a Sakura de forma seria y concisa.

\- Deberías marchar a casa, creo que ya hemos hablado todo lo que era importante. – Respondió de forma tajante el Maestro Hokage de Konoha.

La pelirrosa afirmó con la cabeza y tras una breve despedida se marchó del despacho dejando a Naruto solo. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su butaca y se sintió triste y aliviado al verse solo allí. Suspiró profundamente, últimamente suspiraba demasiado.

\- Un error… ¿Eh? – Preguntó al aire muy débilmente. – Supongo que si…

Lo siguiente que pensó fue en su esposa, acababa de decidir que jamás le contaría lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar sentirse profundamente mal por ello, las preguntas de Sakura lo habían deprimido además. Él la quería, ella era demasiado buena con él como para no hacerlo. Era una buena esposa, una buena madre y una buena compañera. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

¿Cómo no iba a sentirse la peor persona del mundo por lo que había ocurrido? Se detestaba a si mismo por haber traicionado a la madre de sus hijos. Solo esperaba que con el paso de los años toda esa culpa cesase, aun no era capaz de imaginarse como mirar a su esposa a los ojos sin sentirse mal.

 **-X-**

Fueron pasando poco a poco las semanas en la villa oculta de la hoja, las cosas poco a poco volviendo más a la normalidad y Naruto trataba de compensar su mala conciencia siendo un poco mejor marido como él solía decirse a sí mismo.

O al menos lo intentaba, sus largas jornadas en el trabajo que a veces a propósito alargaba todavía más para no tener que afrontar algunas de sus realidades le dejaban cada vez menos tiempo para su familia y los que estaban pagándolo de forma totalmente injusta eran sin duda sus hijos.

Hace unos meses se propuso limar asperezas con su hijo, sin embargo al final las cosas estaban empeorando cada día más.

Aquella mañana era el examen de graduación de los alumnos en la academia y ya que habían decidido hacer una prueba algo más completa de lo habitual decidieron realizarla en el patio y en presencia de aquellos padres que quisiesen ver aprobar a sus hijos.

Por culpa de su apellido Boruto iba a realizar el examen prácticamente al final, justo después de la pesada de Sarada de quienes todos esperaban que fuese quien mejor nota sacase.

Sin embargo el pequeño Uzumaki aún seguía con sus dudas, después de varias semanas preguntándose a sí mismo si realmente quería aprobar ese examen o eran sus padres los que simplemente le habían dicho que debía hacerlo no había alcanzando ninguna respuesta.

Cuando llegó el turno de Sarada, esta dio un paso al frente y se colocó frente a Shino, su profesor. Dio un rápido vistazo hacía el grupo de padres que observaba desde la distancia y sonrió al ver a su madre que estaba le respondió con una sonrisa también.

\- Cuando quieras. – Le dijo Shino indicando que podía empezar.

El examen se comenzaba realizando el Bunshin no Jutsu, con sacar una única copia decente ya bastante para aprobar. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Sarada logró hace tres sin ningún fallo.

La segunda parte de la prueba era hacer un Henge no Jutsu, Sarada logró transformarse a la perfección en su maestro de Academia, no se dejó ni un solo detalle. De momento había aprobado las dos primeras pruebas con la nota más alta.

Frente a los alumnos habían colocado cuatro dianas, todos los alumnos debían lanzar tres Shurikens y un Kunai a cada una de ellas y la nota la formarían mediante lo cerca que los disparos llegasen al centro.

Sarada alcanzó la puntuación máxima al impactar en el centro de todas las dianas con todas sus armas arrojadizas, todos los padres comenzaron a aplaudir ante la exhibición de talento de la pequeña Uchiha, Sakura en especial estaba muy orgullosa de aquello.

\- Felicidades, tienes la nota más alta posible. – Le dijo Shino haciendo que Sarada sonriese.

Aunque hace tiempo había tenido bastantes dudas sobre el camino que un ninja debe seguir había logrado encontrar el suyo propio y se había estado esforzando muy durante los últimos meses. El resultado había sido bastante evidente, aunque el elenco de Jutsus y habilidades que ella poseía no se limitaba precisamente solo a aquello.

Volvió junto a sus compañeros, que la miraba con una mezcla de envidia y sorpresa y se juntó con ellos de nuevo poniéndose al lado Chöchö, su mejor amiga.

\- Boruto Uzumaki, tu turno. – Dijo Shino a continuación.

El maestro nos sabía muy bien que pensar, temía que la vagueza y el pasotismo mostrado por Boruto le hiciesen no ser capaz de superar aquellas pruebas con tanta parafernalia que habían montado haciendo la presencia de los padres aún más vergonzosa para él.

Boruto se colocó en el centro y observó las dianas a las que debería acertar en la tercera prueba. De nuevo se cuestionó porque debía hacer todo aquello.

Miró hacía atrás esperando encontrarse el rostro de su madre y que aquello le sirviese de guía en el último momento. Buscó una y otra vez y se sorprendió al encontrarla, sin duda aquello no lo esperaba ella le había dicho que estaría allí.

\- ¿Boruto? – Le llamó Shino al ver que estaba perdido en su mundo.

Aunque el Uzumaki no le hizo caso, todavía seguía anonado por todo aquello. Sin embargo, por haber estado buscando únicamente a su madre, tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de hoy había ido otra persona a apoyarle.

Entre todos los padres pudo encontrar al Maestro Hokage de Konoha que estaba siendo rodeado con sumo respeto por los demás. Se sorprendió mucho al ver allí a su padre aunque cuando hicieron contacto visual por fin Naruto le sonrió y le deseó suerte haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar muy parecido al que tanto le gustaba a Rock Lee.

Boruto volvió a mirar hacia las dianas y no pudo evitar sonreír, por algún motivo haber visto a su padre hoy allí apoyándole y preocupándose por él hizo que sonriese profundamente de forma sincera y aunque aún tenía muchas dudas el deseo de aprobar aquel examen creció de forma imparable en su pecho aunque fuese solo para poder compartir aquel momento con su padre.

Shino estaba a punto de volver a llamarle, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como colocó sus dedos en un sello en cruz, muy diferente del de un Bunshin normal.

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Gritó Boruto para sorpresa de todo el mundo, aunque Naruto sonrió por ello al ver que no se iba a limitar a algo tan simple.

Hizo aparecer más de 20 clones de él mismo, aunque no eran como los Bunshins normales ya que estos tenían su propio cuerpo y Chakra y podían luchar y actuar libremente. Un Jutsu de un rango mucho más alto de lo que un aprendiz de Genin debía conocer.

\- ¡Henge no Jutsu! – Gritaron todos a la vez.

Todos y cada uno de los clones de Boruto se transformaron a la perfección en uno de sus compañeros que observaban desde atrás, cada clon en uno diferente y el Boruto original se transformó en Shino.

Después todos cogieron sus armas arrojadizas y las lanzaron a la vez hacía las dianas impactando la enorme mayoría en el centro y destrozándolas por el impacto de casi 80 proyectiles.

Todos los padres y alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos por aquella exhibición de habilidad incluido Shino que no esperaba que Boruto realizase una prueba que estaba muy por encima del nivel máximo esperado.

Todos menos Naruto que lo observaba con una sonrisa y Sarada que estaba mirándolo totalmente seria pensando que si ella hubiese querido lucirse también podría haber hecho algo espectacular.

\- ¡Esto es muy fácil! – Gritó Boruto cuando recobró su aspecto original y deshizo todos los clones mientras observaba las dianas destrozadas.  
\- Enhorabuena Boruto… tienes la nota máxima. – Le dijo Shino aun sorprendido por el nivel mostrado por el que consideraba su alumno más vago y el que probablemente iba a acabar suspendiendo.

Quedaban muy pocos alumnos por terminar el examen pero necesitaron cinco minutos para reponer las dianas destrozadas por Boruto, sin embargo no tardaron ni veinte minutos en terminar todo allí y les entregaron una bandana que los calificaba como Genins de Konoha, como Shino esperaba desde hacía meses aprobaron todos.

Tras despedirse entre los alumnos, pues tendrían un par de semanas de vacaciones antes de reunirse con sus futuros equipos, fueron junto a sus padres para marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Y mamá? – Aquello fue lo primer que Boruto preguntó al juntarse con su padre.  
\- Tenía una reunión importante con el abuelo en la mansión Hyuga, dice que lo siente. – Le respondió Naruto al momento.  
\- Ah vale, no pasa nada. – Su madre rara vez le dejaba de lado por sus obligaciones así que por una vez no iba a molestar. – Por eso has venido supongo.  
\- No es cierto, iba a venir igualmente. – Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a su hijo, aunque por algún motivo no terminaba de creerlo. – No iba a perderme tu graduación.

Boruto se debatió entre dejarse llevar y alegrarse por aquello o seguir siendo receloso con las intenciones de su padre. Había estado demasiado ausente últimamente como para olvidarlo todo de repente.

\- Vamos, te invito a comer para celebrarlo. – Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.  
\- ¿¡Ramen!? – Preguntó entusiasmado el joven Uzumaki.  
\- ¡Claro! – Respondió Naruto como si fuese la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

Por un momento se dio cuenta de que ahora mismo le daba un poco igual todo aquello, decidió dejar de debatirse entre seguir molesto con su padre o aceptar que había venido a verle por propia voluntad. En ese momento estaba contento por poder pasar la tarde junto a él así que no iba a malgastarlo pensando tanto en aquello.

Además acababa de aprobar el examen de graduación con la nota máxima y había podido observar como el rostro de su padre se llenaba de orgullo, debía reconocer que aquello lo había motivado mucho.

Antes de salir del patio se fijó en que se acababan de cruzar con Sarada que estaba hablando con su madre. A Boruto le extrañó que su padre pasase de largo ya que usualmente cada vez que su padre o su madre se cruzaban con aquella señora solían pararse por lo menos a saludar.

Frunció un poco el ceño por aquello pero se limitó a pensar que quizás simplemente no la había visto o ya la había saludado antes. Después pensó un momento en Sarada, al final ellos dos eran los únicos que habían sacado la nota máxima en el examen.

Le habría gustado superarla pero se había vuelto imposible en el momento en el que ella sacó un diez.

Fueron juntos hacía Ichiraku, el restaurante favorito de Naruto de toda la vida y el que se había convertido también en el favorito de su hijo. Cuando iban juntos allí solía ser cuando mejor lo pasaban.

\- ¡Si son mis clientes favoritos! – Exclamó contento el viejo Teuchi.

Los estragos de la edad cada vez eran más visibles en el dueño del local, Naruto a veces temía no volver a verlo la próxima vez que fuese allí a comer. Por fortuna parecía que aún se mantenía bastante bien.

\- ¡Buenos tardes! – Exclamó Boruto animado.  
\- Hola Boruto-Chan. – Le dijo cariñosamente Ayame.

Aunque a él no le solía gustarle que le llamase así nunca le decía nada.

\- Lo de siempre. – Ordenó Naruto sentándose junto a su hijo.

No tardaron demasiado servirles la comida y comenzaron a devorar los platos que les habían servido. Si algo compartían era el color de pelo y el gusto por el ramen.

\- Papá… - Le llamó Boruto, el Hokage dejó los palillos sobre su bol para prestarle toda la atención.  
\- ¿Si? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
\- A veces… no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente quiero ser ninja. – Dijo Boruto avergonzado por confesar su mayor secreto.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Boruto bajó su cabeza al suelo pensando que su padre en ese instante estaba total y absolutamente decepcionado. En realidad Naruto simplemente estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Yo soy el Maestro Hokage, siempre he sido un ninja y siempre he querido serlo. – Al decir aquellas palabras Boruto pensó que ahora le iba a echar la bronca. – Pero eso no significa que tú tengas que hacer lo mismo.

Cuando dijo aquello Boruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su padre. Esperaba que le dijese que debía ser Shinobi si o si, pero no esperaba aquello.

\- Yo no espero que sigas mis pasos… quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer. Así que si en algún momento de verdad sientes que no quieres ser ninja solo… dímelo.  
\- De acuerdo. – Contestó Boruto sonriendo, era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien y sentir que su padre le apoyaba era importante para él.

Continuaron comiendo unos segundos, aunque prácticamente al momento Naruto volvió a detenerse.

\- Aunque al menos déjame decirte… que cuando tenía tu edad me habría encantado tener tu habilidad.  
\- ¿Es que con mi edad no lo hacías mejor? – Preguntó sorprendido, después de todo su padre era el Hokage. De forma intrínseca implicaba que era el ninja más poderoso.  
\- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! – Contestó divertido. – Ojalá… se me daba fatal… tú has nacido con un talento innato para las artes ninja. Supongo que en eso te pareces a tu tío.  
\- ¿Mi tío Neji? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Si, él también era un genio.

Boruto pensó que le habría gustado conocer a su tío, tanto su madre como su padre le habían hablado de él. Aunque luego se limitó a pensar que le gustaba saber que era mejor que su padre a su edad, era bastante reconfortante.

\- Solo por curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que no te convence de ser Ninja? – Preguntó el Hokage.

El joven Uzumaki pensó por un segundo todo lo que había echado de menos a su padre cuando se hizo Hokage, luego pensó en Sarada que directamente no había pasado tiempo con el suyo. Incluso Inojin se quejaba de que su madre y su padre siempre estaban ocupados, a Shikadai le molestaba que su padre trabajase hasta altas horas.

Es como si simplemente todos ellos echasen de menos a sus familias por trabajar demasiado, si algún día era padre quería estar con sus hijos. No quería que lo echasen en falta, tampoco quería saber que su mujer lo echaba de menos y no lo veía a penas. No pudo evitar volver a ponerse un poco triste.

\- No lo sé muy bien. – Mintió después para no estropear del todo aquella comida familiar.  
\- Bueno, cuando lo descubras avísame. Yo te apoyaré. – Le dijo después.  
\- De acuerdo. – Contestó Boruto sonriendo, la verdad es que en ese momento no podía quejarse de su padre.

Luego simplemente se limitaron a disfrutar de la comida y el rato juntos, después de todo rara vez podían estar los dos a solas.

Naruto pensó que había sido agradable salir del trabajo antes y estar a solas con su hijo, luego se maldijo al pensar que se alegraba de que Hinata hubiese estado reunida con Hiashi, después de todo sabía que su estado anímico actual le habría impedido disfrutar del momento.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
